


Worthy

by Drarrystic



Series: Field trip [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Field Trip, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrystic/pseuds/Drarrystic
Summary: Peter voulait juste que ses camarades s’amusent pendant la sortie scolaire. Il ne pensait pas que son idée lui retomberait dessus.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354351) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Cette fiction est une traduction française de la fiction du même nom anglaise. Stanleysrichie en est l'auteur et tout le mérite lui revient !  
> Notes de l'auteur :  
> “I'm really proud of this!! Please tell me what you think :)  
> peggycartersgothgf.tumblr.com”
> 
> Bonne lecture !

“M. Stark ?” Demande Peter, nerveux. Son regard ne quitte pas la feuille sur laquelle il gribouille des formules. _  
_

“Oh oh. La semaine dernière je pensais que nous en étions presque à 'papa’ et maintenant on en est de nouveau à 'M. Stark’? Qu'est-ce qu’il y a, gamin? J’ai fais quelque chose de mal?” _  
_

“C'était un accident,” Marmonne Peter, rougissant au souvenir de ce moment où il a presque appelé Tony 'papa’. “Oublie.” _  
_

“Non Pete, c’est bon. Ça m’a fais plaisir. Tu peux m’appeler papa si tu veux” Tony essaye de ne pas rire, mais ce n’est pas un rire méchant. Il est heureux que Peter le perçoive comme une figure paternelle. “Allez gamin, crache le morceau. Tu agis bizarrement.” _  
_

“ Non pas du tout! Je suis juste … hum. J’ai un service à te demander? Promets moi que tu ne vas pas rire?” _  
_

“Je ne vais pas rire. Tout ce que tu veux est à toi, Pete.” _  
_

“À vrai dire, ce n’est pas quelque chose de matériel. Et tu n’es pas obligé de dire oui! C’est juste que …, ma classe fait une sortie à la tour Avengers ce vendredi. Je comprends si tu es occupé, mais j’avais pensé que ce serait vraiment cool pour tous les autres élèves si les Avengers pouvaient … euh faire une apparition?” _  
_

“C'est tout?” Demande Tony, presque choqué de l'état dans lequel se trouve Peter pour demander juste ça. “Évidemment, Pete. Considère que c’est fait. Je ferais même en sorte que Thor donne une chance à tous tes camarades d’essayer de soulever le marteau. Ils seront fou de joie. Tu seras le gars le plus cool de l'école.” _  
_

“Non, Tony, attends. C'est l'autre truc. J'ai vraiment besoin que vous fassiez comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas. Je ne veux pas de toute cette attention ; Je veux juste que mes amis s'amusent.” Peter avait dans sa voix la même intensité que lorsqu'il avait supplié Tony de ne rien dire à May à propos de Spider-Man. Une fois encore, il était submergé par la bonté exceptionnelle de ce gosse. _  
_

“Peter, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu étais sacrément altruiste ?” demanda-t-il.

“Tony.” __  
  
“Oui je te le promets. On ne dira rien. Je suis vraiment fier de toi.”

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

Quand le jour de la sortie arriva, Peter était tellement excité que même les remarques de Flash ne l'atteignait pas. Évidemment, il en vint presque à souhaiter que les Avengers le reconnaissent aujourd'hui juste pour voir la tête que ferait Flash, mais pouvoir prouver qu'il est réellement un stagiaire à Stark Industries sera bien suffisant. Cela n'attirera pas trop l'attention et Flash le lâchera enfin. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin. _  
_

Quand ils arrivèrent à la tour, une stagiaire appelée Leah leur distribuèrent des badges. Elle salua timidement Peter de la main alors qu'elle passait à côté, et il rougit. Tony n'arrête pas de l'embêter pour son béguin, mais elle est juste tellement jolie et gentille. Il agita son badge vers elle pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait bien avec lui, et elle sourit avant de continuer. Flash regarda l’interaction avec un regard amer et Peter retint un sourire. Il n'est pas là pour faire passer Flash pour un abruti. Il veut juste qu'il le laisse tranquille pour un certain temps. _  
_

Enfin, tout le monde a son badge, et ils commencent à passer par le scanner. Peter panique légèrement alors que FRIDAY annonce 'Visiteur, niveau 1' à chaque fois qu'un élève passe. Même lorsque Leah passe le scanner, elle dit juste 'Stagiaire, niveau 4'. Peter s'attend à attirer l'attention avec son 'Peter Parker, niveau 10', mais il soupire de soulagement quand FRI répète simplement l'accréditation de Leah. Tony pense réellement à tout, et pourtant il croit que c'est Peter qui est attentionné.  
  


Ils ne visitent que le premier niveau de Recherche et Développement et les salles d'expositions mais cela suffit à Peter pour être impressionné par ce qu'il voit. Il y a des objets super cool : le premier bouclier de Cap, le tout premier réacteur ARK, un carnet du Dr Banner sur ses recherches sur les rayons gamma. Il y a même ce que Peter sait être de très rares rapports sur la Chambre Rouge et d'autres sur les essais d'Hydra de reproduire le travail du Dr Erskine sur le projet Renaissance. C'est comme un musée Avengers.  
  


Peter s'arrête pour lire un rapport sur Peggy Carter et son travail accompli avec Howard Stark pour fonder le SHIELD alors que le reste de ses camarades fourmillent dans toute la pièce.  
  


“Est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ? _”_ La voix de Ned le fait sursauter et il bondit presque de surprise.  
  


“Jésus, Ned ! _”_ chuchote-t-il à la limite du cri. “Non. J'aurais aimé, mais elle est morte juste avant que je rencontre To-M. Stark. _”_  
  


“C'était une dur à cuire, _”_ dit Ned respectueusement. _  
_

“Carrément _”_ souligne MJ et une fois encore, Peter sursaute.  
  


“Pourquoi tout le monde se faufile derrière moi aujourd'hui ?! Je vais avoir une crise cardiaque. _”_  
  


“Ok, tout le monde !” crie Leah, et tous les étudiants se taisent et se tournent vers elle. “C'est fini pour notre visite, mais si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous avons quelque chose de spécial pour vous ! _”_  
  


Le bruit dans la pièce augmente de nouveau tandis que les élèves parlent les uns avec les autres tout en suivant Leah vers un grand auditorium. Elle explique à chacun de s’asseoir au premier rang, et un écran se déroule alors que les lumières s'éteignent. On peut entendre le son du projecteur se mettant en route depuis l'arrière de la salle, et l'écran s'illumine avec une vidéo de Captain America. Elle ressemble à celles qu'ils montrent au lycée, sauf que lorsqu'elle se finit, la salle redevient noire. Tout le monde retient son souffle quand l'écran remonte et que les lumières s'allument de nouveau pour révéler tous les Avengers alignés sur la scène. Peter rigole silencieusement à l'entrée dramatique orchestrée bien évidemment par Tony.  
  


Ils sont tous là -Tony, Steve, Sam, Thor, Nat, Clint, Wanda, Bruce, même Bucky – et Peter sent son cœur gonfler de gratitude. Tony est vraiment un bon père.  
  


“Bonjour tout le monde !” annonce Tony par dessus les applaudissements des camarades de Peter. “Waouh. On n'a rien eu de si petit et angoissé à la tour depuis que l'agent Romanov fut rajeunie” La déclaration entraîne le rire de tout le monde sauf Nat, qui semble juste amusée. “Merci d'être venus pour la visite ! J'espère qu'un jour nous aurons quelques uns de vos brillants esprits travailler pour SI ici. Toutefois je pensais que nous pourrions faire quelque chose d'un peu plus fun qu'analyser des statistiques et que de résoudre des équations aujourd'hui. Thor, ils sont tout à toi _.”_

 

“Bonjour, jeunes gens !” Thor a une voix tonnante, même dans le large auditorium avec le brouhaha des camarades de Peter. “Mon ami, Stark, a suggéré que cela pourrait être plutôt amusant de vous donner une chance de soulever mon marteau ! Comme je suppose que vous savez tous, Mjölnir ne peut être soulevé qu'uniquement par ceux qui sont dignes de régner sur mon royaume, Asgard. _”_  
  


“S'il vous plaît tout le monde, restez assis,” Annonce Steve par dessus les cris d’excitations. “Nous allons utiliser la liste que j'ai là. La première est Hannah Abrams ! _”_  
  


Un par un, les élèves sont appelés sur la scène et ont une chance de soulever Mjölnir. C'est amusant pour tout le monde, et personne ne retourne à sa place déçu après ne pas avoir pu soulever le marteau. Michelle hausse simplement les épaules et se replonge dans son livre, Ned reviens en disant combien c'est cool d'avoir pu toucher le marteau d'un dieu.  
  


“Peter Parker ?” Appelle Steve, retenant un sourire familier.  
  


“Non merci,” dit Peter, juste assez fort pour être entendu. Il ne veut pas être le centre de l'attention. Évidemment, Flash ne le laisse pas tranquille.  
  


“Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Pénis ? Tu a peur de ne pas pouvoir le soulever ?” Tony lance un regard inquiet à Peter, mais Peter lui donne juste un signe de la main.  
_  
_ “Personne ne peut le soulever, Flash” répond Michelle désintéressée. “C'est le but.”

 

“Pénis ! Pénis !” Flash commence à chanter, ignorant complètement Michelle. Avant que les professeurs ne puissent les arrêter, une grande partie de la salle est en train de chanter. Quand tout le monde est enfin calmé, le mal est déjà fait. Les Avengers ont tous pris un air défensif. Bucky et Nat ont presque l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un, et Peter est debout et marche vers la scène. N'importe quoi pour détourner l'attention de lui-même.

Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas de cette façon quand Peter n'essaye qu’à moitié de soulever Mjölnir, et qu’il le décolle de la scène avec une grande facilité. Tout le monde le fixe, surpris pour ne pas dire plus, et lui-même fixe sa main avec émerveillement. __  
  
_“_ Jeune Peter!” se réjouit Thor. Il est le premier à retrouver ses esprits, suivi par Steve qui s'éclaircit __  
“Bien joué, M. Parker! Hum… Ethan Perkins?” __  


__  
\----------------- __  


__  
“Ok, Peter, c’est quoi ce bordel?!” Murmure Ned. Il est en train de paniquer, comme le reste de la classe. Même les professeurs ont tous le regard fixé sur lui dans une sorte de légère appréhension. “Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es un dieu?” __  
  
“Non, Ned! Ça?” Chuchote Peter, montrant tous les élèves autour du bus en train de parler de lui. “Tout ça ? C’est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas. Nom de Dieu, tout le monde va en parler pendant des semaines. C’est pour ça que j’ai dit à Tony de ne pas faire une scène.” __  
  
“Pourquoi est-ce que M. Stark ferait une scène s’il te connaît à peine ?” Demande Ned, confus. “Je croyais que tu ne l’avais rencontré que cette fois là. Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez à vous appeler par vos prénoms.”

__  
“Non, j’habite pratiquement à la tour, mec. Je suis ami avec tous les Avengers.” __  
  
“Quoi?! Mec!” S'exclame Ned. “Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit?” __  
  
“Parce que tu ne sais littéralement pas garder un secret! Est-ce que c’est vraiment important maintenant ? Je suis en plein milieu d’une crise!”  
__  
“Et pas qu’un peu.” Michelle rigole et se retourne dans le siège de devant eux pour leur montrer son cahier de dessin. “C’est marrant. Je t’ai dessiné.” __  
  
“Merci, MJ,” dit sèchement Peter. “Tu m’aides beaucoup.”

“Allez, Peter. Réjouis toi. Je suis sûre que Flash va trouver le moyen d’attirer l’attention de nouveau sur lui bien assez tôt.” __  
  
“Oui, tu as raison.” Soupire Peter. “C’est épuisant, cependant. Je ne veux vraiment pas revenir et avoir à faire à tout le monde à la tour. Est-ce que vous voulez venir voir un film chez moi ce soir?”

_  
“_ Comme tu veux, loser.” Michelle se concentre de nouveau sur son carnet, mais Peter peut la voir sourire. “J’apporterai Jurassic Park.”

 

 _  
_ \-----------------

 

_  
_ Tony, 16h30 : Hey, Pete. Je pensais que tu revenais à la tour après l'école ? Je sais que ça ne prend pas autant de temps pour venir.

Tony,16h35 : Tu ne m’aimes plus?

Tony, 16h41 : Thor veut fêter ta 'grande réussite’. Il prévoit déjà ton voyage sur Asgard.

Peter, 16h48 : Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pensé que je rentrais à la maison?

_  
_ Tony,16h49 : Ramène tes fesses à huit pattes jusqu’ici. Je garderai les paparazzis éloignés, promis.

__  
Peter, 16h50 : Peux pas. Ned et MJ viennent pour une soirée film. Désolé, Tony. __  
  
Tony, 16h51 : Ramène les ici. Ma télé est plus grande.

Tony, 16h51 : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour traîner avec mon gosse. Je suis désolé que tu oublies ton vieux maintenant que tu es dignes ou je ne sais pas quoi.

_  
_ Peter, 17h01 : …

Peter, 17h01 : Commande des pizzas.

Peter, 17h01 : Et garde Thor en dehors du salon.

_  
_ Tony, 17h02 : Considère que c’est fait.

Tony, 17h03 : Et Bucky ? Il passe en mode soldat de l'hiver contre moi si je ne l’invite pas à une soirée film et ça commence à affecter notre relation. __  
  
Peter, 17h05 : Bon d’accord.

Peter, 17h05 : Si je dois vous mettre dehors parce que vous êtes dégoûtants devant mes amis, je ne te parlerai plus.

Tony, 17h10 : Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’invites pas cette fille, Leah? Hein? Destruction mutuelle assurée.

Tony, 17h10 : Bucky et moi ne sommes pas dégoûtants.

_  
_ Peter, 17h11 : Vous vous pelotez en face de moi au moins une fois par semaine.

Tony,17h12 : Et ce n’est rien comparé à ce qu’on fait vraiment en une semaine. De rien.

Tony, 17h15 : J’ai commandé les pizzas. Viens ici, Spider-Kid.

Tony, 17h20 : Et je m’en fiche que tu sois digne.

Tony, 17h20 : Parce que je le savais déjà.

Tony, 17h20 : Mais on va parler de ce petit con de Flash très bientôt.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai choisi de laisser les noms des personnages comme Leah ou Hannah en anglais. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! N'hésitez pas à me dire s’il reste des fautes de frappes ou de français et à me faire part de toute remarque. Si vous avez lu la version originale et que vous avez des idées pour une meilleure traduction ou que quelque chose vous a choqué, dites le moi !  
> Coralie :)


End file.
